Hunting with the Winchester Boys
by PartxofxthexCircle
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves with a little stowaway. Who is it? And how will she effect them as they do their jobs?
1. Chapter 1

**I sat in my room, bored, cold, and completely sure that something was going to happen tonight. I didn't know what, but I knew it had to do with Dean and Sam, my cousins. I heard a car door slam outside my window, a familiar voice shouting, and then the front door open.**

**"Candice, come down here." I heard my mother call from the base of the stairs. Before I could even get off my bed, I hear two pairs of footsteps coming up to my room.**

**Sam and Dean, I growled in my mind. The door to my room swung open and in walked two male figures.**

**"What do you two want?" I asked without even looking to see who it was. I already knew who they were. I just sat there in my old white night shirt, my short light brown hair wet and in strings. "You leave for years and decided to come back now, why?" I asked my voice shaky. I could feel tears forming in my grey eyes and my vision blurred.**

**"What, no welcome home for your favorite cousins?" Dean asked walking over. When he tried to hug me, I simply withdrew. "Why welcome you home to a place you left so long ago." I snapped. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me, Dean." I whispered. He backed off instantly. "And if I were you two I wouldn't move." I said, looking at them. Sam gave me a look, and Dean was about to argue. "Trust me on this, boys you don't want to move. Sprites aren't the most self controlling creatures out there." I said. Dean gave me an odd look. "I'll explain later but right now, I highly advise you slowly sit down on the floor." Surprisingly enough they listened to me.**

**"Candice, what is going on? How can you see these things?" Sam asked. I must say he was genuinely confused by what had happened. Before I said anything to him, I said to what they thought as empty air, "Leave us. These two will be easy enough to deal with." Then small sparks of light lit up the room and the sprites that filled my room were gone.**

**"What just happened?" Dean asked.**

**"Oh, that? Well, while you and Sam were out hunting things without me even after you promised to take me with you, I found out a few things about myself and this family. It turns out I'm both a seer and a physic. It runs in the family. Isn't that right Sam?" I said. He blinked a few times, before saying,**

**"But, Dean's the only one who knows about that. How did you find out?" I shot him one of my cocky smiles; I looked just like Dean for a second there.**

**"I've been watching you guys. I send small messengers to watch you. I have a bunch of videos of your actions. I've been studying them, learning your trade, and I think I'm ready to go on with you two, full time." I said.**

**"Candice, listen to you. You're only seventeen. You still have two years of school left." Sam said. I laughed at this. "I've been home-schooled since I was ten. I finished the high school curriculum two months ago. Now I spend my time hanging out with my friends and practicing. I can speak the ancient tough and I know just about everything about the things out there. I mean one of my best friends is a leprechaun and the other is a vamp. If I didn't have the sight they probably wouldn't have told me."**

**I hopped off the bed, like a cat. "So, will you take me on or not?" I asked. Sam yawned and looked at me.**

**"We'll talk about it and tell you in the morning C." He said. I nodded, "You can use the extra bed if you want." Then I climbed into my bed, shut off the lights and rolled onto my side, and slipped into sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

I shot up in bed. The dome of glass that was the roof of my room was wide open. I would see bright Mars, watching me from above. Then I heard breathing across the room. It wasn't mine, and I don't share a room with siblings, seeing as I have none. I looked to see what it was to see, the boys, sleeping on the floor. Well, Sam was on the floor; Dean was in the extra bed. I exhaled deeply as I lay back down. My mind drifted back, back to earlier days.

Tyler, Anna, and I sat in our usual booth at our usual hang out, on the far side of the tracks. Where the folk hang out, as well as humans. Tyler's hair had turned a brick red from its normal dark brown, and his ears were pointed like a male narwhal's horn.

"So, you're really a leprechaun?" I asked, with a grin. I really didn't believe him at the time.

"Yeah, and my cousin Kyle is the one that holds the clan's luck. He lost it apparently, well according to me Da." He said. "But they got it back." Tyler doesn't usually have an accent but when he does it's a total turn on.

Then I turned my eyes on Anna.

"You got something to tell us An.?" I asked with yet another grin. She didn't say anything. Just a smile gave her away as a vampire. Her dark eyes smiled from behind the sunglasses she was wearing.

"So, Mars, we got plans this weekend?" Tyler asked the accent heavy. I shook my head.

"Sam and Dean are supposedly coming home this weekend." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Like they'll really come." I scoffed.

"I'll bet you ten they show." Tyler said throwing a ten on the table.

"I'll take that bet and raise you another ten." I said grabbing the money. I guess that means next time I see him I owe him twenty bucks."

I returned to reality. For a few minutes I just stared up at Mars. I was just about to roll over and go to back to sleep, when I heard Sam cry out in his sleep. I simply thought he was having a nightmare. *Short burst of laughter* Boy was I wrong about that.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke, was dress and had gone downstairs all before six. One way or another I would be leaving with Sam and Dean. Whether they liked it or not, I was going. I was wearing a white v-neck, t-shirt, a pleated navy skirt, navy knee socks, and clunky black shoes. After starting the coffee pot, I got around to making breakfast. I put some bacon in the hot pan and soon after Mom, Dad, and Jason, my German shepherd, came down the stairs. I plated the bacon and started making the eggs. Once I was done plating everything I passed out the plates and saw Sam and Dean stumbling down the stairs, still half asleep.

"Morning boys." I said in a taunting way. Sam just glared at me.

"Sorry," I said with a grin, putting my hands up like I was at gunpoint. I headed for the stairs, when I heard my mother ask,

"Where are you going Candice?"

I turned and looked at her.

"I got coffee on my shirt, making breakfast. So, I'm going to go change clothes." She smiled at me and nodded. Then I ran upstairs, to my room.

Once in my room, I changed into something much more, me I adorned a black, long sleeve, off-the-shoulder shirt over which I pulled on a Kelly green spaghetti strap tank top. I slid into a pair of black denim, rose embroidered capris, and pulled my brown hair into a ponytail. Then I pulled on a pair of black and green striped socks and a pair of black converse.

"Much better." I said. Then I stashed three days worth of clothes, my ipod, laptop, and a few books into an old black book bag.

"Candice, get down here and say farewell to your cousins." I heard my dad yell from downstairs. I cracked the door and looked out.

"I'll tell them from the window." I yelled down. I knew I had to hurry if I was going to beat them to the car. I shimmied down the tree outside my window, after climbing out the window. I made a mad dash for the car.

"I just gotta make it." I thought. Then I got to the car. Surprisingly the door was unlocked and I scrambled in. Throwing the black blanket that lay on the floor over me, I lay on the back seat praying they wouldn't see me, at least until we were a good ways out of town. Far enough away so they couldn't just turn around and take me home. The car started up as Sam, and Dean climbed in. Soon we were on the highway headed out of town. After about twenty minutes, I fell asleep. After the evening of nightmares I'd endured I needed the sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's POV

"We should have just told her no." Sam told me. I shook my head. "She would have completely understood." He added. I just shook my head again.

"I know Dice well enough to know she wouldn't have understood." I said finally. I knew that if we'd told her no, Candice would have gotten mad and never talked to us again. She probably would have pulled out her handgun or switchblade on me. "Trust me Sam, it's for the better." I said. I slowed for a second and looked in the back. There was something in the car with us but I didn't know what.

Candice's POV:

I woke a while later. My cell was vibrating in my pocket. I slid it out and looked. Tyler had sent me a text message. It looked kind of like this:

C, I want the money from the bet. I know they came home. I saw them at your house this morning.

My vision blurred a little, and I felt lightheaded. A sharp pain shot through my skull, it felt as if somebody has sent an ax down the middle of my head. My head felt as if it was going to split in two. I winced in pain, and clutched my head. The pain got worse with each passing second. I could feel the blanket fall off, heard Sam say something that I couldn't quite make out and the car slow. I screamed in pain as I slipped onto the floor and the premonition started.

I saw Anna. She was in the nursery with one year old Clare. She was changing her baby. (Oh did I forget to mention, Anna is 23, married, and has a baby.) It was as if I was going up to the room. Something dark crossed my path and blocked my view. Then I heard Anna scream, the baby wail and the scent of blood filled the air. The dark figure vanished and I ran to Anna. There was a large slash across her waist and she was bleeding heavily. After a few laborious breathes, she stopped breathing all together. Before I could do anything, she burst into flames. The premonition ended there.

When my vision cleared and I could see again, I noticed three things.

1. I was trembling.

2. The car had been pulled over and stopped.

3. Sam and Dean were staring at me like I'd come back from the dead.

"Candice, tell me what did you see. I know you had a premonition. You have to tell me what you saw." Sam said concern in his eyes. I took a shaky breath and told him exactly what I'd seen. "Dean, drive. We have to get back there. We might be able to save this girl." Sam ordered. Dean nodded, pulled a tight u-y and shot down the highway. After a while the large Victorian house that Anna lived in came into sight.

"There, that's the house." I shouted. Dean pulled in the drive and before he had come to a stop, I had jumped out. I made a mad dash through the door and up the stairs. It was exactly like the vision except that I got to her before the thing.

"Anna, run." I called. She turned and looked but didn't see me, only the beast that stood behind me. She screamed and ran. The thing shoved me aside and I hit a wall. Then the baby screamed and the smell of blood filled the heavy air. I jumped up and ran to her, knelt by her side, and tears welled in my eyes. "Anna..."I whispered. Then Sam and Dean walked in.

"Is there anything we can do to save her?" I asked my voice once again shaky. Dean frowned and shook his head. I looked from her to them and back to her.

"Take good care of her for me boys." Anna said laboriously. Sam nodded as did Dean.

"We will." Dean said, quietly. I turned away as she took her last breathe. In that one second I turned away, her body burst into flames. If Sam hadn't have grabbed me I'm sure I would have thrown myself over her dead body. I thrashed against him. Punching him in the chest and beating him on the arms. I finally grew tired and broke down crying into his chest. Dean picked me up and carried me out as the room and the rest of the house started to fill with smoke. Once outside at the car, I looked up at the burning house one final time. Pure hatred filled my green eyes and I pulled out my switchblade. Cutting a small symbol into the skin of my arm I said in a serious and cold voice.

"I will have my vengeance. I swear on her grave, that I will avenge her and any who that thing has killed. I swear it."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone that's been reading. I would love to get some feed back on what you all think so far.

* * *

* * *

I sat there in the back of Dean's car. I wasn't doing anything. My mind, blank. Sam kept looking back at me every couple of minutes. Finally I snapped,

"What?" He shook his head and turned around again. Dean kept looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Guys, I'm fine. Will you stop looking at me like that?" I said after about twenty minutes of this. Sam smiled back at me. I put in the headphones for my ipod and started it up. I could see Sam and Dean talking. Apparently they didn't want me to hear it.

Sam's POV

Candice finally turned on the ipod of hers and Dean and I could talk. I took one final glance at her to make sure she couldn't hear us before saying anything.

"Dean, we can't just take her back, you know. She's in to deep now." I said. Dean nodded and put in one of his tapes. "Did you hear a word I just said?" I asked.

"Yes Sam. And I don't disagree with you about that." He replied. It took me a second to realize he was getting in my head. "You do realize this means we have to take her on full time right." I said. By this time we had gotten back to my aunt and uncles home. We park and got out of the car. "We'll be back in a sec." I said to Candice. She didn't respond but I knew she heard me. Then Dean and I made our way to the house and went inside.

Inside

My aunt was really surprised to see us back so soon. She welcomed us in and told us that Candice had gone missing. Dean smiled and sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, um Candice went missing the day we left because we told her she could join us." I said to them. Her father just gave me a strange look.

"Don't tell me, you've taken after your father." My uncle spit. Dean's expression looked like he was going to rip his throat out. He was almost as red as a lobster.

"Yeah, we did. And if you two paid enough attention to your own daughter you'd know so has she. We're taking her on with us. Full time."

After about a half hour of arguing they finally caved. Her mother gave me a stack of papers, and told me they were messages for Candice. Dean and I said our good byes and left the house.

Candice's POV

While Sam and Dean were in the house, I took the liberty of searching the car. I found a notepad with stuff scribbled on it. A journal with all kinds of stuff in it, and a few other random things. I could feel somebody watching me from the trees that surrounded the car. I did a mental scan of the area and only found a boy hiding in the bushes not far from the car. My head shot up and I looked straight at him. He had dark hair that was bushy and covered his eyes but I could see they were a golden hazel. He had on a red t-shirt, that was kind of ratty, a pair of dark pants, jeans I assumed, and a thin black jacket. I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew I could see him. He gave me a smile, and then Sam and Dean came bounding up to the car.

"Idiots" I mumbled under my breath, as I watched the boy take off. Sam threw a bunch of papers at me and I shot him a questioned look.

"Messages. Most of them from some guy named Tyler," he answered. I nodded with understanding, and then smiled as I saw the boy had returned. He gave me a wink then disappeared.

* * *

I'd just like to point out that I wrote this story several years ago. A good deal has changed both on the show and in my writing skills. I'm just posting old stories I used to have on Quizilla (before the site went crazy!) As I start writing new stuff I promise it'll be better both in style and plot. Thanks for your input.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't bother telling Sam and Dean about the boy I'd seen. They'd just tell me I was seeing things. A few hours later, we pulled into a small town after Sam had gotten a phone call. It looked like a normal little country town. Nothing special well I didn't know it at the time but I was way off. We parked at a hotel and walked in. Dean two rooms, one for me and the other for him and Sam. He tossed the key to my room to me and I ran out to get my bag out of the car. When I got there a guy was leaning up against the back of it. He had faded black hair; it was greyer, probably faded dye, and large brown eyes. His smile was soft and kind. As I walked over, he didn't move but the smile got bigger. Finally he spoke as I came to the car.

"You're Candice, right?" He asked. I shot him a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I said, answering his question with one. He gave me a clever grin. "My employer, that's who wants to know. She's heard of your skills and wishes to speak with you." He said. I nodded and pulled the door open.

"We'll talk in my room. What did you say your name was?" I said, grabbing my bag out of the car, slamming the door and heading for my room. He had to run to catch up with me. When he did he huffed out, "Xander, my name is Xander." I sighed and nodded.

"Cool name." I commented. By then we had gotten to my room. I slid the key through and we went in. He sat down on the bed as I set about putting my clothes away.

"So who do you work for exactly?" I asked him over my shoulder. When he didn't answer I turned to see him frozen to the spot. Sam stood in the door way with an iron rod in hand. I shot up from the floor and went running at Sam.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped as I threw him into the hall. "He's of the folk. Iron could kill him." Sam just glared at me.

"I know that. Why do you think I had this?" He answered, holding up the rod. "Sam, you idiot! I invited him in. He wanted to talk to me." I snapped. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean came out of their room.

"What's going on out here?" He asked. I explained about Xander and how Sam had tried to attack him with the iron rod. Dean rolled his eyes. Then he walked into my room. He took a long hard look at Xander and then said,

"That boy is no more of the folk then I am. He's completely human." I looked at Xander in the second sight and saw he was indeed human. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "Xander, if you weren't of the folk, why did you freeze up like that?" I asked. He blinked a few times before answering.

"He was going to beat my head in with a metal rod. Don't you think you'd freak." I nodded and gave him a small smile. Then I turned on Sam and Dean...

After I got Xander calm and convinced him Sam didn't mean to scare him like that and that he wasn't going to do anything like that again, we sat down to talk, him and me. My stomach started to growl loudly and I blushed. "I'm sorry; I haven't had much to eat in the last few days." I said with a nervous smile. He rolled his eyes but smiled. "How about we order a pizza?" I asked. He gave me another smile and spoke finally.

"Yeah, that would be cool." He gave him a quick smile and jumped off the bed, and grabbed the phone.

"What do you want on it?" I asked as I flipped through the phone book.

"I don't care," was his answer. Finally I found a good pizza place that would deliver. I quickly dialed the number and ordered. They said it would be to the hotel in ten. I hung up and went back over to the bed. A little while later there was a nock at the door. I went to get it and there was the pizza. I paid and took it over. He took a slice from me and we quickly ate.

"Now, let's get down to business." He said, drinking the last of his coke.

"Alright then, what exactly does your employer want with me?" I asked. He sighed. I could tell there was a lot he needed to say to me.

"My employer has seen your history with things in the supernatural. She has also taken into account your age and talents." He began. I nodded, still on sure where this was going.

"She needs your help. There are several people that have been trying to stop her from fulfilling her lifelong dreams. My employer would like to hire you as her apprentice. She can teach you things that those two bumbling idiots cannot, things that even you cannot teach yourself." His voice had gotten much softer and a foreign accent slipped into his voice. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I have three questions." He nodded for me to ask them. "One, who is your employer?" I asked. He took a moment before replying.

"She goes by the name of Meg."

"Okay, number two. Why does she want me? Out of all the seers and physics in the world, why me?" At this he grinned.

"You are only one she can find whose talents fit her needs." He'd obviously been expecting that one. The final question I don't think he was quite prepared for.

"'Kay, question three, who is she after?" The blood drained from his face and he became pale.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you at this time." He answered. I nodded, and then said the words I would regret for the rest of my days.

"Okay, I'm in." Xander smiled and shook my hand. Before he let go we were teleported to a small apartment. There on the couch sat a young girl, not much older then Sam. She had short blonde hair and piercing eyes.

"You must be Meg." I said. She flashed me a smile that was sickeningly sweet.

"Yes, I am. And you, my dear, are the key to taking the Winchesters out of picture." She said. She grabbed my arm and somehow burned a mark into my skin. It was a circle with a line through it. It hurt like heck and I screamed in pain. My eyes were closed tight and when they opened again, I was back in the hotel room.

"She's trying to kill Sam and Dean." I thought, and just about the same time I heard a nock on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days after the incident with Meg, I was in my room when I heard the knock at the door. "The guys," I thought. The mark Meg had burned into my arm would be way too noticeable and way too recognizable. I pulled off my shirt and started going through my bag.

"Candice, let me in." Sam said through the door. "I need to talk to you. It's kind of important." I started throwing things out of the bag.

"Where did I put that shirt?" I muttered under my breath. I heard Sam messing with the door.

"In a minute," I called. Then I found it, the black long sleeve shirt Dean had given me a few years ago. I slid it over my head just as Sam worked his way into the room.

"What," I snapped as he walked in. I looked down and saw the mark still wasn't covered. I pulled my arms behind me to hide it.

"What is so important?" I asked. He crossed the room and sat on the end of king sized bed.

"Dean got some coordinates. We need to leave soon." He said. I blinked a few times. There was something wrong with Sam. I flipped to the second sight and read his aura. There was a lot of black (sorrow, anger) and red (passion, anger) running through it, along with yellow (jealousy, lies) streaks here and there.

"Where are we headed now?" I asked. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Indiana. These couples keep going missing. Always in the same week," he answered. Then he got up and left the room.

Sam's POV

"Something's up with Candice. Ever since she met that Xander boy she's been acting weird. She seems really edgy." I said to Dean after returning to our room. He just nodded in response. He was buried deep in something on the computer screen.

"Well, after the incident at the asylum, I think she's just a little shook up. That's all." he finally said and looked at me. I shook my head.

"Something is wrong with her." I argued. He rolled his eyes and threw a bag at me.

"We need to get going." he said, and then grabbed a bag himself. I got a better hold on the bag and followed him out the door.

"Get Candice and tell her we're leaving." he yelled down the hall to me. I nodded and rapped on the door to the room next to ours.

"Candice, come on. We're leaving." I said through the door. Candice came to the door and told me she'd be down in a minute. I headed down the hall and caught up with Dean.

Soon we were checked out and headed for Indiana. Candice sat sullenly in the back. Then Dean started up on me.

Dean's POV

I don't even remember what the fight was about.

"Pull over." Sam shouted. I didn't do it so he started to yell at me again.

"Dean, where are you going?" He asked me.

"To Indiana, like Dad said." I snapped back at him.

"Dean, why are you so obsessive about doing what ever Dad tells you to? I only came on this trip with you to help find Dad. And that's what I'm going to do, find Dad." He said. I pulled over to the side of the road.

"What, now you're harping on me for being a good son?" I yelled.

"Damnit Dean. I only came with you to find Dad even if that means I have to do it on my own." Sam yelled and threw open the car door.

"Where are you going?" I yelled. Before slamming the door he yelled,

"To find Dad." When he headed for the trunk I jumped out of the car and ran after him. By the time I'd gotten there, the trunk was open and he's pulled out several weapons.

"Well you know what Sammy, be my guest. Fine get out of here I'll take this thing out on my own and you go find Dad. Candice and I can do this on our own." I yelled at Sam. He glared at me and then slammed the trunk.

"Fine, I will." He shouted as he started to walk away. In a final rage I yelled at him,

"Don't come crying to me when some thing is about to kill you."


	8. Chapter 8

When Dean climbed back into the car, I didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. I just sat there, silently, watching him shaking. I couldn't tell if he was crying or what but that fight with Sam did more to him then he would let most people see. I don't think he even realized I was sitting in the back. But then again I figure he did when ask finally spoke.

"You want to get in the front?" he asked, his voice shaky from I presume tears. He turned and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him and nodded. Quickly I clamored out of the car and slid into Sam's seat. I turned on the radio and searched 'till I found a station playing stuff I like.

"So, Indiana?" I asked as we pulled back onto the road. Dean smiled at me and then asked,

"What is this crap?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him.

"The song is I'll Take You Back by Jeremy Camp." I told him, and then stuck my tongue out. "I still say it sucks." he said with a smirk.

Sam's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was finally free of Dean and his stupid attitude. Candice would probably get mad at me for doing this but I just had to do it. I figured I'd go to California, there was bound to be someone there that could help me find Dad. I didn't know how but I was going to get there, one way or another. Then I saw somebody up the road. They were just sitting. "Must be another hitch-hiker," I thought. As I got closer I could see it was a girl. She had short blonde hair, and was hunched over.

"Are you okay?" I asked and it seemed to startle her, because she whipped around and nearly smacked me.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She questioned. I gave her a soft smile and held out my hand.

"I'm Sam Winchester. I'm headed for California. Who are you?" I answered. She looked me up and down and then shook my hand.

"Name's Meg, I'm headed to California too." She answered. I nodded and then a rusty looking pick up pulled over.

"Can I give you a ride?" The nasty looking man asked from the driver's seat. Both Meg and I said: yes, at the same time. When he shook his head, I knew I was in for it.

"Not you, sonny, the girl only. I don't take on random people like that." he said. Meg looked over at me and frowned.

"Sorry Sam, but a ride is a ride." she said. I sighed.

"So, you're going to take a ride from this shady guy over me?" I asked. Meg just shrugged.

"Like I said Sam, a ride is a ride." With that she climbed in the truck and the man drove off, leaving me in a cloud of dust. I sighed again and started walking down the road.

After walking for several hours I came to a town that had a bus station. I bought a one way ticket to California. Unluckily for me the bus didn't leave until morning but luckily for me I saw a familiar face in the crowd, Meg. She saw me at the same time I saw her and she waved me over. Once I was over there I slid into the booth she was sitting in, across from her.

"Hey boy scout." She said grinning. I smiled back at her and shook my head.

"What happened to short, pasty, and ugly?" I asked and started to laugh when she rolled her eyes.

"He was shiftier than I thought. Maybe I should have listened to you, Sam." She told me. I grinned again and she handed me a bottle of beer.

"Thanks, so where are you going again? I don't think I got to ask you before." I said, twisting off the top of the brown glass bottle. She flicked her hair out of her face and then said,

"California. I'm meeting my brother and dad." She took another sip of beer, and looked around the room, then back to me.

Candice's POV

After we got going and Dean stopped groaning about my music choice, I pulled out my laptop and started to do some searching online.

"So, what's the deal? What do we know about this case?" I asked and Dean reached into the back. He through a ratty looking notebook in my lap and said,

"Check in there." I shot him a look that could have mimicked one of his own.

"Uncle John's?" I asked, he didn't respond but I saw him grin. But the grin was wiped off his face a moment later when I doubled over in pain. I could feel another premonition coming on. The pain wasn't as bad this time, and it was short but what I saw made up for it in emotional torture. Before I entered the premonition I whispered, "Not again".

When my mind cleared I was in a warehouse somewhere. Sam and Dean were bound and tided to support beams and two figures were coming from an elevator across the room. I knew one of them had to be Meg but the other one I couldn't see. The premonition ended just before she came into the light. My head snapped back and hit the headrest hard. Dean was looking at me with the same look as the first time.

"What did you see?" He asked but I just shook my head. I couldn't tell him what I'd seen.

"We have to find Sammy." I whispered, shaking. Dean looked away for a second and then sped up.

"After this gig."


	9. Chapter 9

Around midnight I fell asleep and when I awoke we were somewhere in Illinois. We weren't that far from the border.

"Hey, Dean," I said quietly. Sam was asleep so I figured I could talk to Dean. His brown eyes caught my green ones in the rear view mirror. "I know you don't think this about Sam, 'cause well he's your brother but you don't think I'm freakish do you?" The car started to slow and I shook my head.

"Never mind. I was just having an off day. Sorry Dean." Once again silence filled the car. I didn't know whether or not to say anything but I fell asleep before I decided to do anything. Several hours later Sam woke me up. We had finally gotten to Smallville.

"'Bout time," I mumbled under my breath. We checked into a small hotel just inside the town. Sam and Dean let me have my own room, being a girl and all. After putting my stuff away, I went to go look around town. A few blocks down from the hotel was this small quaint store. I went in and saw something that caught my eye the instant I saw it. I walked over and picked the necklace up off the rack. It was an odd green stone strung on a piece of brown leather. I carried it over to the counter and paid for it then left. After leaving the store, I had this sudden urge to play soccer but I didn't have my ball. So I went into a sports store and bought a new one. How in the world was I to know that ball was going to help me solve the case.

Unknown POV

When I saw the girl, I didn't know what she was doing in Smallville but I figured it wasn't anything big. She was kicking a soccer ball around in front of the town hotel. The girl lost control of the ball and it came rolling over to me. I stopped it with my foot and kicked it up. Running over, I handed her the ball.

"I think this is yours." I said offering her the ball. She smiled and took the ball from me.

"Thanks, uh what'd you say your name?" She asked me.

"Clark. I live around here. What about you?" I answered. She smiled again.

"My name is Candice and I'm traveling with my cousins, Sam and Dean." And as if on a cue two guys came out of one of the rooms.

"Candice what's going on?" The shorter one asked.

"Nothing. Clark, this is Sam and Dean." She introduced me pointing to each one in turn. Dean, the short one, looked me up and down.

"You a local?" He asked. I nodded a tad confused as to why he would ask me that.

"I'm looking for somebody. Maybe you know her?" He said as if he'd read my mind.

"Yeah, I know everybody in town, who're you looking for?"

"A girl by the name of Chloe Sullivan, she is a writer for the Daily Planet. I wanted to ask her a few questions about some of her articles." The taller cousin, Sam, answered. My eyes got wide; Chloe was a good friend of mine and knew quite a bit about the weird stuff that happens in Smallville.

"Uh, yeah I know Chloe. You should be able to find her at the Talon. I'll take you over there." I said trying to keep my cool. So, I turned and headed for the Talon with Sam, Dean, and Candice in tow.

Sam's POV

I didn't know what it was about this Clark guy but I could tell there was something odd about him. And I don't know if Dean saw it or not but when the girl, Chloe, was mentioned he got a bit nervous. He mentioned a place we could find her and said he'd take us, so we followed. We got to a small cafe that looked like a movie theater.

"This it?" I asked. Clark nodded and walked in, nearly running into a olive skinned, dark hair, girl.

"Hey, Lana, have you seen Chloe?" He asked her.

"Girlfriend," I thought to myself. She told him to check in the back dinning room. And guess what, that's where she was. So, to make this event short, Dean and Candice went to talk with Clark, leaving me to speak with Chloe. She told me that ever since the first meteor shower when they were little weird stuff had been happening in Smallville. Then I learned that after the second shower a few months ago, even weirder stuff has been happening.

Candice's POV

After Dean and I talked with Clark and Sam spoke with Chloe, we went back to the hotel. Sam and Dean went into their room to chat about the new stuff they had found out, while I went in mine to chill. I was bouncing my soccer ball off my knees, head, and doing, well trying to do one foot pick-up. Then it happened, I put my foot on the ball, Sam opened the door, knocking me over and causing me to fall on my arm.

"Candice, are you okay?" Sam yelled as he ran over. I turned over slowly and heard Sam gasp.

"What Sam what?" I whispered. Then I saw what he was worried about, the green stone in the necklace had broken and splintered all over the gash on my broken arm.

Sam's POV

I stood over Candice, gaping at the bone sticking out of her arm.

"DEAN!!!" He was in that room, two seconds flat.

"Wha..." He couldn't get anything else out. "What happened, no forget that, we have to get her to a hospital." I nodded and looked at Candice.

"Put your arm around my neck. I'm going to carry you." I said and for once she actually listened to me. I tucked my arm under her legs and carried her out of the room.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Dean asked me, as I headed down the main road.

"No, but I'm sure I can find somebody that can help." I looked up the road and saw our new friend, Clark.

"Clark! We need your help!" Dean shouted down the road. Clark turned and saw the situation.

"What happened?" He said, but then shook his head. "You can bring her to my place. My mom can set that arm." He started our way but seemed to get weak kneed as he got closer.

Clark's POV

There had to have been meteor rock involved in Candice's accident. When I got near to her, I started to feel sick. I told Sam to climb in the back of my pick up with Candice while Dean jumped in the cab with me. A bit later we got to my place.

"Mom, where are you? I need your help with something." I called our. My mom, Martha Kent, came out of the barn and ran over.

"Clark, are you okay, what's wrong?" she questioned. I smiled,

"I'm fine but she needs some patching up." I said nodding at Candice.

"Bring her in the house and I'll have her rip, roaring, and ready to go in no time." She said and I took Candice from Sam. I shuttered from the closeness of the kryptonite.

"Sam, can you take her in the house. Just through the front door and through the kitchen," I told him, handing her over. I had noticed that there were only a few chunks of green kryptonite in her gash. I motioned for my mom to come over.

"I saw kryptonite in her cut. I think it came from her necklace." I whispered to her. Mom nodded.

"Maybe you should wait in the loft. I'll take care of her and then come get you." She advised, then turned and headed for the house. I turned the other way and went into the barn, then up into the loft.

Candice's POV

I didn't know what was going on. After Sam had carried me out of the hotel room, everything just went blurry. I remember being passed from one person to another and then back again. I also remember the searing pain of having my arm reset, stitched up, and wrapped in gauze, then nothing. When I finally woke up, Sam, Dean, and Clark were gone and Clark's mom was sitting in an arm chair across the room from me.

"Oh, you're awake. I'll have to tell your cousins," she said quietly. I sat up and stood.

"Where are the boys?" I asked, feeling a little shaky. I started walking over toward the front door. I could see Sam in front of a large barn across the yard. So I walked out. Sam said he and Dean were going to walk back into town. I nodded and walked into the barn. Clark came to the rail of the loft, and told me to come on up. So, I did but there was something on his face, a tenseness that unnerved me. But what scared me even more was what happened when I took a look in his deep blue eyes.

Candice's POV

When I looked into Clark's deep blue eyes, I saw everything that had ever happened to him. His birth, him coming to earth, the Kent's finding him in their feild, Lana, Chloe, the memories went on and on. I suddenly got yanked back to reality.

"What happened?" He asked. When I told him what I'd seen, Clark's face was stricken with a pure unadulterated fear.

"I promise I won't tell a soul what I saw. If you'll keep my secret as well." I whispered. Clark smiled and held his hand out.

"I promise," he said and I shook his hand. "But one more thing, I think a new name would suit you. Perhaps, Renee? My mom always said that if I had been born a girl that is what she would have named me. It means reborn." I smiled and nodded, "I like it." I said happily. Then my phone vibrated a text.

Candice, get back to the hotel. Dad just sent us job info. We've got to go. Dean

"Bye Clark, I won't forget you." I whispered and in the blink of an eye, like rose petals in the summer wind; I disappeared from the loft and reappeared in my hotel room.

Now, I don't know all of the new powers that necklace had given me, but I can't wait to find out...


	10. Chapter 10

Dean's POV

"Where are we going now, Dean?" Candice asked from the back seat. I sighed loudly.

"I will tell you if you shut up," I snapped. She nodded a slucking look on her face. "Vegas." I said quietly. She slunk down in the seat and pulled out her ipod. She wouldn't say anything for hours with that thing on.

"Sam, I think you should talk to her. Try and get into that head of hers." I said to my brother. He nodded but didn't say much.

Candice's POV

All I needed to do was deal with the boys until we got to Vegas. Then I could contact Meg and try and get out of the contract. After the incident in Smallville, I'd taken to covering the mark on my hand with foundation. I knew if I was going to lead her on and save the boys, I was going to have to double cross them. I sat there jamming to some Relient K and working on my blog. We'd be in Vegas tomorrow at the latest with Dean behind the wheel. Then I'd get in contact with Meg and put my plan into action. It would be hard but I think I can pull it off. After a while I drifted off to sleep.

"Candice, get up!" Sam yelled. I woke with a start.

"What?" I yelled back, sitting up.

He just shook his head and I looked around. We were in front of a large white house and Dean was standing on the front porch.

"Sam, where are we?" I asked, a little quieter this time.

"It's Dean. He just pulled up here and got out. Don't you know where this is?" He asked.

"No, that's why I asked you where we were stupid." I said.

"We're at the house." He whispered.

"Where it all started."

I was in awe of the house. It had all started there in the front window the second from the left. Sam had been only a few months old and Dean was four. It was in early November, the second to be exact, in '83. Uncle John came in after Aunt Mary went in and had started screaming. The next thing he knew the nursery was ablaze and Aunt Mary was dead. This has to be hard on Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

After changing the way I looked, I felt more, me. I had to keep out of sight from Sam and Dean at least until another hunt came up. But little did I know that what they say about keeping your family close and your enemies even closer was so very true. You see, my story ends here. My duty as Meg's servant would end in one final battle between me and her. And I swear she will be dead by midnight.

I was walking along the road, looking for a place to get something to eat, when I saw Xander waiting on the next corner. I looked around and slipped into a book store.

"Maybe if I hang out in here for a while, he'll go away," You thought. Unfortunately for me, Xander walked in the store a few minutes later. I grabbed a couple volumes of DNAngel off the shelves and paid for them. Then I left. I figured that my new look, and the fact that I'd had a tattoo done over the mark that Meg have placed on me, would throw him off. But I was, yet again, wrong. I went into a small Mexican restaurant and sat down in the corner. But when Xander came in and sat down in the booth with me I knew I couldn't get away from him.

"She wants to speak with you." He said with a serious tone.

"Oh, really, what does she want to speak about now?" I asked with a cocky, I don't give a shit, tone. A smile spread across his face, and he grabbed my hand. There was a rush of ice cold wind and the next thing I know I'm standing in a huge warehouse that stunk of old meat. There were lights hung from the ceiling at ten foot intervals. I could see someone standing in the shadow.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Candice." Meg said, walking into the light. Just when I was about to jump her and slit her throat for good, ending my problem, she snapped her fingers and two thugs grabbed me. "Now, now, we can't have you trying anything now can we?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm and saw a needle stuck in my arm and a nasty orange liquid slowly draining into me. "Good night Candice. Sleep well." She said and then I blacked out. I knew something had to be bad if she had to black me out.

Dean's POV

Candice had been gone for quiet a while. I had no clue where she was but she was dead, when I got my hands on her. She had one of my credit card and I'd already gotten a call from the card company. I had told them she was barrowing it. I grabbed my cell phone off the table and punched in her number. It rang a few times and she finally picked up.

"Hello?" She answered like nothing was wrong.

"C. It's Dean. Where the hell are you?" I snapped at her. I could hear the other people in the background. She was stalling. "Look, you've got 45 minutes to get here and if you aren't I'm coming after you." I told her and hung up. "Sam, can you track C. on her cell?" I asked. He nodded and started typing away at his computer. 20 minutes, he shut his laptop.

"I got her." He said and we headed out. We climbed into my car and he started giving me directions. We soon came to a large storage warehouse. I looked at my watch.

"Well, her 45 are up. Let's go get her." I said and we started for the door. Sam pulled his shotgun out and I pulled out mine. He picked the lock and we snuck our way into the warehouse. Out of no where two thugs grabbed me and Sam. A sharp pain bit my arm and I looked to see a needle in my arm. Then I saw two figures before blacking out, Meg and Candice. I was able to get out one word to Candice: traitor. She didn't move.

Candice's POV

I woke up a little while later. My clothes were gone and I had on a thin nightgown thingy. On the table of the cell I was in were some clothes. I got up and walked over to see what they were. There was a black and pink off-the-shoulder top, a red plaid skirt and some stockings. There was also some of my stuff, my new manga, my jewelry and my cell phone, the last was missing the battery. I quickly dressed and went to the door. It flew open when I started yanking. Meg stood on the other side of the door. "I see you're ready to go." She said with an evil grin. I nodded and she led me out of the room and down a rather long hallway. It opened up to the main room. Due to the clothes I had on it was pretty cold in the room and when I shivered I noticed the tattoo I'd gotten done over Meg's mark was gone. As if she's read my mind, she said.

"It came off pretty easily with the right spell." I gave her a smile and she motioned me to walk ahead of her. I could see two figures on the floor not more than twenty yards away. When we got closer, I saw it was Sam and Dean.

"What are they doing here?" I asked. She gave me that wicked smile again but didn't speak. She nodded toward them and I started their direction but she grabbed my arm.

"Don't you wish to know what you must do first, Candice?" She asked. There was a sinister look in her eye. She pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "You are to seduce them and make them feel like men one more time. Then you are to kill them, but make it clean, make it look like a suicide." Then she pushed me toward them and I stumbled over to Dean. I sat down on top of his legs, almost straddling his waist. I started to kiss his neck and rub his exposed chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered. "Untie me so I can kill that freaking' bitch." I just keep up my actions and he soon calmed down. My lips met his and he gasped when they did. Just enough for me to get my tongue in his mouth all the while I'd been speaking with him in his mind.

"Stop fighting me. Make it look real." I said to him. I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his back but more importantly searching for his switchblade. I found it, slit the ropes holding his hands and slide it out of his pocket. I pulled away and looked him over. "I'll be back in a few minutes, to finish the job." I whispered to him. I got up and walked over to Sam. He was almost in shock when I kissed him.

"Candice, what the hell are you doing?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and entered his mind.

"Just play along with me Sammy. I'm going to get both you and Dean out of here and kill Meg but only if this goes as planned." I told him. His eyes lit up and he grinned. I leaned up close to him and cut the ropes that held his hands. "Don't move," I whispered in his ear. I opened the blade and in one foul swoop whipped around and threw the switchblade straight at Meg. She tried to dodge the blade but it lodged itself right through her heart. She dropped to her knees and gasped out but one word: traitor. Then she fell forward. Dean jumped up and pitched me up in the air.

"You did it, Candice! You did it." He shouted. I had never seen him like this but I knew it was a good thing. He put me down and we left the warehouse. Back at the hotel, we packed up and headed out of town. But I had some nagging feeling like something was up, like what I had to do wasn't really done. When Dean asked me what was wrong, I told him I was just a little tired. He left me alone and I soon feel asleep in the backseat of the car.


End file.
